


A Lesson in Patience

by VoidAndroid



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra gets a lesson in patience from the least likely source: Zeb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All I know is that I was making a joke about writing something like this and the other guy was like, "Hey do it!", so I did it. And here it is! If you think they should have a next time, drop me a comment. <3

Ezra threw himself into training, putting more effort into it than usual and getting Kanan's warm remarks about a job well done. After dinner, he played a pleasant game of cards with the rest of the crew and felt content even though he'd lost every round to his more seasoned mates. They had only been using Reythan crackers to bet with, so no one actually lost anything of value. Hours had passed and no one realized it until it was past their usual bedtimes, so they said their goodnights and went to their separate cabins to get some sleep. Except for Zeb and Ezra who unfortunately had to share their tiny space.

"Maybe one day your game face will be as good as mine," Zeb said with a grin as he undressed. He and Ezra had their backs to one another, changing into their nightclothes. 

"I hope I never get that ugly," he teased, wincing as Zeb 'accidentally' elbowed him. 

They turned toward one another and feigned a wrestling match. Ezra would have been completely crushed if he didn't use the Force at the last moment to push Zeb against the wall, and even then the Lasat reached out and easily grabbed his tiny waist in a big fist. While Ezra could have struggled and gotten away if he chose, he only wriggled about a bit against Zeb's powerful grip before giving up.

"You win," he submitted with a laugh. "Don't crush me. Or get any closer."

Zeb brought Ezra's face close to his own. "Are you trying to say that I smell?"

Ezra pretended to choke on Zeb's breath, throwing in a gag for good measure. "Can't... breathe... everything going dim..."

The Lasat looked enraged for a moment, sneering and showing his teeth, but then his countenance completely changed and he grinned, pressing Ezra to his chest and giving him a bone cracking hug. 

"Zeb!" Ezra gasped breathlessly, beating his fists uselessly against Zeb's wide chest. "Stop! Damn it Zeb!" 

"Now you get to smell just like me." 

"No! Ack!" Ezra pushed against Zeb, but it was no use. The Lasat was too strong and he finally collapsed against him in defeat. "You win," he managed to squeak out with his last bit of breath. 

Zeb laughed roaringly and loosened the pressure of his hug around Ezra. "That's three times so far I win tonight." 

Ezra glared at him, but he was nowhere near convincingly angry. "Your gloating attitude stinks as much as your breath. And why haven't you let me go yet?" 

Zeb looked a little embarrassed as he set Ezra down. 

"And maybe if you'd stop snoring so much, I could actually get some sleep tonight," Ezra said with a smirk as he climbed into bed, flopping down and watching his roommate swing into the bottom bunk. 

"And maybe if you'd stop moaning so much, I could do the same," Zeb said, poking his head up so he could wink at Ezra.

Ezra blushed. "I do not," he denied, pulling the cover up over his lap as if subconsciously trying to defend himself.

"You think these ears are like human ears? That I hear only what you can hear?" Zeb talked as he got comfortable. "I hear a lot more than you give me credit for."

Ezra didn't know what to say so he remained silent, his face and neck hot at the thought of Zeb listening to him jerk off when he assumed his roommate was asleep. 

"Don't get so embarrassed. Not like I don't do it. And everyone else on this ship. We just happen to share the same cabin and it's kind of unavoidable." 

"Well I've never-" he started, then changed his mind. "Just never mind."

"Never heard me do it? I'm a bit more strategic about it than you."

"Zeb! I don't want to know! Go to sleep." Ezra's face went crimson red as Zeb teased him with a few guttural moans and growls. "That is so gross!" He crossed his arms over his chest as Zeb laughed.

Ezra laid there for a few moments, getting his breath regulated after having wrestled around with Zeb, then being so embarrassed. The room was annoyingly silent. If Zeb wasn't snoring, then he wasn't asleep, and Ezra wondered if the Lasat was doing the same thing as himself and laying wide awake. 

"Zeb?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to go to sleep so I can wank."

Ezra huffed irritably. "Well I'm not going to sleep anytime soon."

"Then maybe you'll just have to listen."

Ezra thought that Zeb was only teasing him again. He heard the rustling of sheets below him, then the harsh sound of Zeb's breath getting more rapid. The human said nothing at first though, figuring the Lasat was trying to goad him into getting angry. It wasn't until he heard a muffled sound, something like a moan, that Ezra got edgy. 

"Zeb-"

"Shut up, you'll make me lose my concentration." 

Ezra made a disgusted noise. "Don't do that while I'm in the same room! Awake even!"

"Quit your grumblin'. Like I said, I've heard you a bunch of times. Maybe if you do it at the same time it won't be such a big deal."

"Zeb," he grunted, getting frustrated. "It's just... it's weird."

"Why is it weird? We both do it when we think the other is sleeping. This way we're just not hiding. Isn't that less weird?"

Ezra tried to follow Zeb's logic. Should he be less embarrassed _because_ Zeb was aware, or more? He burrowed under his blanket until it was up to his nose and let out a long breath. It didn't seem like Zeb was in the mood to give in and stop. He heard the Lasat groan, a sound of pleasure, and Ezra's ears heated up. Zeb's voice was rough and deep, even more so when he was...

"Can you um... at least be quiet?" Ezra closed his eyes and shivered as Zeb made another noise similar to the first, almost like the purr of lothcat. "Stop doing that."

"You wanna make me?" Zeb grinned and his breath hitched, followed by a sigh.

Ezra had never even considered that Zeb was a sexual person. Zeb was completely alien to him, and not that Ezra didn't like aliens, but he usually prefered something more human in his fantasies. It seemed a bit ridiculous now that he had never considered Zeb in a more natural way. He was big, intimidating, strong, and probably very handsome for a Lasat. And the sounds Zeb was currently making caused a pleasurable sensation to move down Ezra's spine. 

"Not really," he admitted. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do this. He and Zeb weren't even looking at each other. "In fact, keep going."

This seemed to satisfy Zeb, who hadn't planned on stopping anyway. His breath started to get somewhat faster and he purred some more, picking up the pace. 

Below him, Ezra listened curiously, not really understanding why Zeb's sounds were making him hard. He touched himself over his loose pants and he was already erect. He moaned out loud before he could even stop himself, his cock sensitive to the pressure of his hand through the material, and Zeb seemed to reply with one of his own. Ezra pulled the pants down to mid thigh and started stroking himself slowly, trying not to make any noises except for the soft rapid breath from his lips.

"Gonna be about two minutes like you usually are?" Zeb asked. His voice was teasing, but also slightly breathless. 

Ezra stopped stroking and just lightly held himself in his fingers. "How often do you listen?" Half of him was offended, and the latter was genuinely inquisitive.

"Often enough."

"Why? Do you like it?" Ezra tried to lighten the mood with a little joke. When the Lasat remained silent, Ezra pushed. "Zeb?"

"Yeah, well... maybe.. just a little." 

They both laid and reflected on that a moment. Ezra wasn't sure how he felt about Zeb's confession. Flattered, offended, turned on maybe? 

"That's okay, I think." He stared at the bunk ceiling above him and noticed that Zeb had stopped. "You don't have to quit. I kind of liked it." 

"Yeah? You sure?" 

Ezra shrugged even though Zeb wasn't currently looking at him. "Funny how you just now care."

"Karabast." His often used curse was a growl. "Why can't you just jerk off and stop talking?"

"You're the one who started it!"

"Well you sometimes jerk off three times in a row. If you did it right the first time, you'd be satisfied."

Ezra felt his cheeks heating up again. "I know how to jerk off, asshole." 

"Wrong. You know to get off. You don't know how to jerk off."

"What's the difference?" Ezra asked angrily. 

"Satisfaction."

Ezra huffed and looked sideways as Zeb climbed up to him. He had at least had the decency to pull up his pants first, but Ezra could clearly see his erection outlined in them, and the size of it made the teen's eyes get round. Definitely didn't understand why he hadn't thought of Zeb sexually before. 

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna touch you." Zeb crawled onto Ezra's bed and sat across from him. "Just going to teach you how to do it right."

"I didn't ask for lessons."

"Consider it a favor. Out of the kindness of my heart." When Ezra continued to stare at him without moving, Zeb shrugged. "If you don't want to, just say so."

Ezra looked at Zeb for a long period of time. A million thoughts ran through his head, but he couldn't find a reason not to do this with his best friend. He trusted Zeb with his secrets. With his life. Not only that, but he was still achingly hard and so was Zeb. 

"I want to," he said firmly, slowly sitting up and tossing away the blanket. "I'm just embarrassed. I mean no one else has ever..."

Zeb laughed awkwardly. "That isn't a big deal. First time for everything, yeah?"

Ezra smiled. "Yeah, but you first." His gaze automatically slid down to Zeb's crotch, eagerness winning over awkwardness. "No, at the same time."

"Just watch what I do. Our anatomy is pretty much the same." Zeb pushed down the waistband of his pants and was glad to see that Ezra didn't flinch or look uninterested. Rather he seemed very curious, staring at him for several seconds before revealing his own hard, red cock, showing from beneath his nightshirt.

"Not that much different," Ezra agreed. Of course the Lasat was much bigger than himself, and his length was the color he would have imagined it to be if he'd ever given himself the chance to do so. Pale and thick with purple markings at the base, fading to a fleshy lavender tip. "Nice, actually."

Zeb rolled his eyes, pretending that he didn't care if Ezra found him aesthetically pleasing. "Alright. Hold on." He disappeared for a moment, then climbed back up, tossing a bottle in Ezra's lap. "Try that." 

Ezra picked up the bottle and released the cap, smelling of it first. It didn't have much of a scent, and when he poured some into his hand, it was clear and warm, thinner than most lotion he had seen. He stared at it a second and handed the bottle back to his roommate. "Okay, so..."

Zeb squirted a generous amount into his hand and immediately began coating himself with it until his entire length was shining and making slick noises as his fist moved up and down at a leisurely pace. He watched as Ezra followed his lead and did the same, the young padawan shivering with the sensations of it. "Don't grip it so hard. You aren't trying to choke it to death. Loosen up." 

Nodding, Ezra did as Zeb instructed and relaxed his grip. The curbed pressure made it less fervid, but it still felt good, and when Ezra glanced at Zeb's big clawed hand doing the same thing, he made a small noise and continued to stare. He even tried the tactic that his friend was using and twisted his fist a little at the tip. Ezra moaned, biting the corner of his lip. That felt good and he did it a few more times.

"Slow it down." Zeb seemed to have renewed patience as he watched the intensity of the physical pleasure passing Ezra's face. "There's no need to hurry."

"But what if-"

"No one's gonna walk in. And even if they did, they'd be more embarrassed than we would... I think." He chuckled slightly and drizzled more lubricant over his cock, which to Ezra looked like it had gotten even thicker and harder since they'd started, pulsing now and then. "Is this bothering you?"

Ezra swallowed and shook his head. "No. You're just..."

"Different. Yeah I know." 

"It's not that. I mean yeah you're different but, I don't know, I like how you look." Ezra attempted a smile even though he felt awkward complimenting Zeb about it. 

"Did you think I'd look like a freak?" Zeb asked, teasing Ezra as was normal for him, feigning a look of offense.

"No! I never thought about it, that's all. I didn't..." He seemed to suddenly realize that the Lasat wasn't serious, and he scowled. "You're a jerk." 

Zeb shrugged and grinned. Ezra was blushing, trying not stare at the Lasat across from him but failing miserably. Even though the human was so much smaller than himself, Zeb found him attractive. Ezra may not have thought about him sexually before, but Zeb had certainly thought about him, and he had listened to the padawan's barely controlled moans on many nights. He could always tell by Ezra's voice and the quickness of his breath that he was close to coming. In fact, Ezra was starting to gasp and breathe heavily now, getting close even though he was still maintaining a slow pace. 

"Stop."

Ezra looked confused for a moment, but he did stop, panting softly and holding himself. "Why?"

"Too soon." Zeb ran the pad of his thumb delicately around the pale purple head of his dick, tantalizing the sensitive flesh there. 

"Fuck," Ezra groaned, both because it felt good to do it to himself, and also because he was watching the precum bead on the Lasat's smooth tip. "Zeb, I'm seriously going to explode. That's... so hot."

Zeb lifted a large, hairless brow and smiled broadly. "This?" he asked, smearing the droplet with his thumb and bringing it to his mouth.

Ezra's eyes went round and his blush spread to his ears. "Don't," he begged, "I can't take it." 

"I think you've waited long enough." Zeb didn't want to admit that he was close too, and he was just as eager as Ezra to finally let go. "Whenever you're ready."

With a relieved groan, Ezra rested his back against the cool metal wall behind him and started stroking in earnest, his lips parted and his head tilted slightly back. Usually he would have closed his eyes at this point and let the temptation of climax take over, but he didn't want to look away from Zeb. As he looked he also fantasized, imagining the Lasat's hand bringing him all this pleasure instead of his own. That thought sent him over the edge and Ezra's hips lifted as he came. Once again he had to fight the urge to close his eyes so he could watch instead, his entire body shuddering in orgasm, Zeb's image before him becoming blurry as the impact of his climax hit him hard and fast. 

Even though Ezra was still quiet, his moans and curses falling in whispers, Zeb could tell that this was a particularly powerful one for his roommate. He observed the way Ezra's thin hips shook and moved up and down as he came and the spill of his cum as it left glistening strands on his stomach. Zeb wasn't far behind and Ezra had barely finished before he was growling and coming, wrenching himself with a strength that a human wouldn't have tolerated as his own load cast a smattering of creamy white on his chest and belly. 

It took a few minutes for the both of them to relax. Hearts eventually went back to a natural rhythm and breathing became less labored. It was Ezra who finally groaned, sluggishly taking off his shirt and cleaning himself up because he was much too lazy at the moment to climb down and find the cleansing wipes. His cheeks were still pink from both having experienced the best orgasm ever and from the awkwardness of what had just occured. 

Zeb gratefully took the shirt from Ezra and cleaned himself up as well. He felt like he should say something but he couldn't think of anything as they pointedly avoided each other's eyes.

Ezra noticed that the Lasat was feeling awkward by the droop of his pointy ears, and he smiled, reaching out with his foot and nudging Zeb's knee with his toes. "You're a great teacher," he said with a laugh, pulling his pants back up to his waist. 

"Yeah yeah, don't be getting too cozy." Zeb smirked. 

"No after-cuddles?" Ezra tried to look forlorn, but he couldn't help himself and smiled instead. 

"No cuddles." Zeb started to climb back down, but Ezra's hand rested over his own and he looked up. "Yeah?"

"Can there be a next time, maybe?"

Zeb smiled and ran his fingers over his thin beard thoughtfully. "Maybe." 

Ezra seemed satisfed and he laid down. "Goodnight Zeb."

"Yeah yeah, just don't wake me up later."

"Won't be a problem."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a boring day of chores and diagnostics, Zeb and Ezra find entertainment in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this finished two days ago, but my beta reader was being slow. Yeah, you know who you are. Slowy. ;D I had fun writing this. I rarely write things humorous and it's nice to do something a little different with a type of pairing I'm unused to working with.

Running diagnostics was likely the most boring way to spend an afternoon. Ezra sighed softly and moved through his assigned compartment, checking wires and tightening bolts, keeping everything in working order. His mind kept drifting to the plains outside where the sun was just beginning to set. There would be about an hour of perfect cool weather and light breezes, and he wanted desperately to take a speeder and see how much speed he could pick up across the flat, faceless ground before nightfall. 

"Ezra!"

He perked up at the sound of Zeb's voice and climbed out of the maintenance shaft. The wrench clunked heavily against the metal grating on the floor as he crested the ladder and looked up at the towering alien before him. "Yeah?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

"I need you to get in here to replace some fuses. I'm ah... too cumbersome to fit."

Ezra flipped the wrench in his hand. "No problem," he said with a wink, squeezing inside the tiny opening and outstretching his hand for a fresh fuse.

After disloding the three burnt fuses that had overloaded during their last firefight with the Imperials, Ezra replaced them with his small and skilled hands. He tucked the wrench on his belt and began to slide out.

"Zeb."

The Lasat looked up from the orange panel where the diagnostic was being displayed. "What?" he grumbled. 

"I'm stuck."

Zeb turned and looked at the booted foot that was wiggling in his direction.

"Pull me out!" Ezra insisted. 

Zeb began to laugh heavily, slinging an arm across his waist. "Maybe I should get a picture first."

"ZEB!"

Chuckling to himself and wiping away a tear, Zeb approached Ezra and grabbed him by his boot, giving him a powerful tug. It worked a little too well, Ezra flailing wildly as he slid easily from the electrical closet and landed on top of the unsuspecting Lasat, both of them hurtling to the floor. Ezra was glad that he was on top and not being crushed between Zeb and the metal floor. Zeb only managed to blink in surprise at the boy on top of him.

"Hello," Ezra said with a grin, looking down into yellow-green eyes. "You just don't know your own strength."

Zeb's brows knitted in confusion. "You weren't actually stuck, were you?" When the boy continued to smirk playfully, Zeb lifted a hand and placed it on Ezra's lower back. Since their "lessons" a few nights ago, Ezra had been teasing him on and off, using his juvenile pick-up lines that were both cute and a little funny. His focus had seemed to steer away from Sabine and found a new target for his boyhood crush. Zeb wasn't yet sure how felt about it.

Ezra closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss him. Zeb expected it to be a chaste and inexperienced kiss, but he was yet again surprised as Ezra seized control and gave him a hot, melting, sexual kiss that had him hard in half a second. The young padawan's mouth was much smaller than his own and while he would have expected it to be awkward, somehow Ezra was able to make it quite the opposite, licking across Zeb's large lower lip with a little tongue. His clawed hand curled around Ezra's waist and pressed him closer so they were wedged tightly together, kissing on the floor as Ezra's dark hair curtained their faces.

When Ezra moved his hands into the purple hair framing Zeb's face and slid them up to caress his ears, the Lasat made a growling noise and pushed him back a few inches. "This isn't the place or the time." 

Ezra looked down at him as if trying to figure out whether Zeb was uninterested or truly concerned about their surroundings. From the feel of the Lasat's cock beneath him, he was guessing the latter. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Zeb stood up, bringing Ezra with him, and set him on his feet. "Um, better get this diagnostic finished before Hera hunts us down."

"Yeah. I was hoping to get the speeder out before it's too dark." Even though Ezra was trying to appear nonchalant, Zeb could sense the pout in his voice and see the way his shoulders slumped, as if he was sulking.

"Maybe later we can continue where we left off," Zeb offered. "In private." 

Ezra smiled and his eyes trailed down to Zeb's groin. "Maybe you should start wearing looser clothing," he murmured, running his hand over the obvious erection. 

"Karabast." Zeb grabbed Ezra's wrist and yanked him sideways, pushing him to the wall. His first instinct was to press against him and kiss him again, but he knew Hera expected them to be done soon and would come looking. Instead, he growled and released him. "Get back to work." 

Ezra did as Zeb suggested and concentrated on getting things done. They didn't talk much except to ask one another for tools or to inquire an opinion. Just before they were finished, Hera came to glance over their work and told them to go ahead and enjoy their evenings as they saw fit. Zeb went to the kitchen, and Ezra dashed straight for the speeders. 

About an hour later, not long after the sun had set, Ezra drove his speeder back up the ramp and parked it inside the Ghost. He took off his helmet and shook out his damp hair. Although he'd wanted to immediately jump on Zeb the minute the diagnostic had completed, he'd decided to go out instead and give the Lasat some space. It would be easy for Zeb to assume that he was just a horny teenager who thought that just because they'd jerked off in front of each other, meant they were in a relationship. Ezra knew better, but he could sense Zeb's concern and his hesitance. He could also sense his friend's desire. At first, Ezra had been awkward about his newly found interest in Zeb. The Lasat didn't follow a human's usual opinion of sexiness. But Ezra realized that it didn't matter; what mattered was that _he_ found Zeb sexy, and he did want do more with him. 

Feeling a little more confident, Ezra tucked his helmet under his arm and looked around the ship for his striped companion. He found him in the dining area eating... whatever it was he was putting in his mouth. Ezra placed his helmet on the table and sat across from him. 

"Hey," he began. "How's dinner?"

Zeb made a sound of pleasure as the taste of his food swam over his tongue. "Mmm." 

Ezra watched him for a moment. "You smell good. Did you shower?"

Zeb would have blushed if such a thing was possible for him. Now that he knew ahead of time that he and Ezra were going to be intimate with one another, he had indeed showered. The boy was giving him a malicious grin as he rested his chin on the helmet. "Wouldn't want the air quality in our cabin to go bad, would we?"

"I'm going to shower. See you soon." Ezra slid out of the seat and moved aside for Kanan who came in to get his and Hera's caf. "I'll see you in the morning, Master." 

"He seems in a good mood," Kanan said suspiciously as he sipped on his caf to make sure it had a perfect balance of sugar. 

"Heh, some speeding out in the open will do anyone some good after being boxed up in the ship for a week," Zeb offered. 

Kanan shrugged. "He has been on edge lately. I'm suprised you two aren't at each other's throats since we've been laying low and letting this last mission blow over."

Zeb tried to remain nonchalant. "Yeah well, he needs to let off some steam like anyone else."

Seeming to suspect nothing out of the ordinary, Kanan achieved stirring his caf and left the room. Zeb breathed a sigh of relief and finished his meal. Once he had completed cleaning up after himself, he went to his and Ezra's room. The boy had just finished his shower and had put on a pair of pants, but he remained shirtless, his tunic still stained from... last time. 

"Hey," Ezra said without turning. 

Zeb stood awkwardly at the door before stepping inside. "Hey."

Ezra took a short breath. He was nervous and unsure of how to continue. He wanted Zeb and he knew the Lasat wanted him, but things were never as clear in real life as they were in films and books, and Ezra wasn't sure how far he wanted to go, or what Zeb wanted. He turned to look at him and he knew by Zeb's expressive ears and heavy brows that he was thinking the same things. 

"I didn't mean to pressure you earlier," Ezra started. "Was I out of line?"

Zeb smiled. "No, not at all. It's good to know that this is mutual." He took the two steps that bridged the distance between them and gently cupped Ezra's face in his big hands, leaning down to kiss him. Ezra was a tease, but he got nervous when it came down to the actual act, and Zeb realized he was going to have to direct him a little. Fuck his own doubts for now. 

Ezra stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Zeb's neck, groaning as the Lasat picked him up very easily. In the span of two seconds, he was on his back in Zeb's bed, laying underneath him comfortably for once. He moaned sensually and lifted his hips so he could mould them to his friend's. Pleased to find that Zeb was just as aroused as Ezra himself, he ran his hand down the Lasat's wide chest and down to his waist, fingering his belt. 

"You really should wear a different color," Ezra mumbled against Zeb's mouth. 

"Yeah?" He was a bit distracted by Ezra's boldness as he unlatched the belt and slid his hands inside. 

"Mhm." 

Zeb was hard already and Ezra hesitantly touched him as they continued to kiss, sometimes hungrily, and then slowing to little nips and tantalizing flicks of tongue. The Lasat was thick and smooth, not much hair to be found anywhere except that which framed his face. Ezra pushed his hands deeper into Zeb's pants and curiously explored him. Their anatomy was very similar, almost identical, and Ezra gasped as Zeb began to bite and suck on his neck. It made him subconsciously grab the base of Zeb's dick a little too hard and it throbbed in his fist, making Ezra squirm with desire. 

"Zeb," he whispered harshly, "I want to see." His own cock was aching with need just from touching Zeb. 

When the Lasat leaned back and started shedding clothes, Ezra did the same, wiggling out of his pants. The young padawan decided he enjoyed the sight of Zeb naked and erect. He was a wall of muscle, pale skin laced with purple stripes and his large cock quite a nice sight to behold. 

"You're so hot," Ezra groaned. 

Zeb grinned and leaned between Ezra's slim legs. "Not so bad yourself." He delicately traced a claw over Ezra's chest, circling it around his nipples, watching the boy shudder with pleasure. "You want me to touch you?"

Ezra nodded. "Yes, yes!" he insisted. "Do you even have to ask? I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life." 

"I just want to be sure. Wanted to hear you say it. Kissing is one thing..."

"Shut up and touch me."

Zeb chuckled and obliged. Ezra opened his knees to give him more space and he settled between them, leaning down to give the boy's lips intimate kisses as he ran his hands up smooth, lightly haired thighs. Ezra may have been nervous, but he was brave enough to feel his way down the ridges in Zeb's stomach and grasp his cock again, this time tightly. He'd noticed that Zeb liked it a little more rough than a human would and that was okay, he could handle that just fine. The Lasat on top of him growled, showing his thick fangs when Ezra grabbed him.

"Just like that," he rumbled. He searched blindly for the lube, his palm finally closing over it from under a pillow, and he stopped Ezra just long enough to pour some on.

Ezra bit his lip and slicked him up with it. He used both hands to jerk and wrench at him, watching the muscles in Zeb's belly bunch up and his hips twitch when something felt particularly good. On one side of Ezra's head, the Lasat's sharp nails were buried in the sheet, leaving deep marks, nearly shredding it. Zeb's other hand was making a much more gentle approach by wrapping around Ezra's cock and stroking him languidly. 

"Zeb!" Ezra groaned quietly, panting softly. He wasn't ready to get caught just yet so he tried to keep things to a moderate tone. 

They moved their hips together almost in unison, imitating intercourse even though they were only thrusting into each other's fists. Ezra briefly reflected on how gentle the Lasat was with him. The alien could have broken him if he chose, but he wasn't too rough and didn't lose control. His hands were capable of destruction and yet his grip remained tender, his fist nearly covering Ezra's cock completely as it slid loosely up and down. 

"Zeb," he whispered harshly. "Faster."

Zeb obliged and Ezra did the same. Sitting back on his heels, Zeb brought Ezra with him, holding the padwan in his lap. It was a little easier to reach one another this way and he lightly brushed his claws down Ezra's back. There were no marks, but it was enough pressure to make the boy shiver and moan.

"Shhh," Zeb breathed. Ezra laid his head against his shoulder and he could feel how hot the human's cheeks were. Little teeth suddenly bit into the flesh there and Zeb almost lost it, his hands shaking in his attempt to be gentle with the fragile human body in his lap. 

Ezra bit him along his shoulder and neckline. Although Zeb's skin was smooth to the touch, it was thick, and he barely left indentations with his canines. He let one of his hands loose from Zeb's rock hard length and curved it along the back of the Lasat's bald, striped head, bringing him in for a rough, sloppy kiss.

It was Ezra who came first, but only barely, Zeb close behind. They lost their noises in their kiss, smothering them in it. Ezra bit Zeb's lip and closed his eyes as his cum ran down the Lasat's knuckles, his moans hardly contained. Although he knew it would feel better to have someone else touch him, he was still unprepared for the intensity of it building in him and exploding.

When it was over, they sat and looked at each other until finally Ezra smirked and slid his wet hand up and down Zeb's slowly softening cock. "Think you could do it again?" he asked breathlessly. 

Zeb growled and pushed Ezra down on his back, towering over him. Ezra winced from the impact but continued to smile teasingly. 

"What are you doing? Trying to intimidate another orgasm out of me?" 

Laughing softly, Zeb gave the boy a swift kiss and got up to find the cleansing wipes. He wasn't sure how things had accelerated from mutually masturbating to... whatever that was. Sex without having sex. Once Ezra had set his sights on Zeb, it seemed that he tossed some of his embarrassment aside and got a lot more daring. Zeb liked it. He pulled out several wipes for himself and handed Ezra the box. Even though he'd expected some amount of shame after, he didn't feel any. 

"Mmm," Ezra groaned, throwing his messy wipes in the trash and giving Zeb a look that made the alien ache for another round. "You're so hot. I like you better naked." 

"You're ridiculous. Now get out of my bed." 

Ezra pouted and found his pants, pulling them on. "You should be thankful that I gave you the privilege of touching _this_ ," he said, gesturing toward his own body. 

Zeb rolled his eyes and couldn't help but grin. Ezra's sense of humor really was one of his most endearing traits. "You're not gonna let it end with this, are you?"

"Do you want it to?" Ezra hoisted himself into his own bed and stretched out like a slender lothcat. 

Zeb didn't answer straight away, unsure of how to reply. 

"I like you Zeb. You're my best friend, and we get each other. I know this doesn't mean we're in love and I'm not going to get confused and crush you under some adolescent love drama, okay? I just think I could safely learn from you... and we could both have fun."

"Yeah but it's gotta be a secret. Kanan'd have my hide..."

"We'll be careful," Ezra promised. "More careful." 

"Yeah we weren't exactly being careful today." Zeb slid into his bed and rolled onto his back, situating an arm underneath his head. 

"I know. We'll keep it here from now on?" 

"That's a good idea."

Ezra smiled to himself. Zeb tried to act indifferent, but he knew better. Zeb had a big, soft heart underneath it all, Ezra was sure of it. He'd get those cuddles eventually. "Goodnight Garazeb." 

Zeb pulled the blanket over him, content to sleep naked now that Ezra had seen it all, anyway. He grumbled a hasty goodnight and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order Lasat/human oral pleasure? I did!

"Ow ow ow," Ezra exclaimed through gritted teeth. "Pull it out already!"

"Stop whining like a cub."

"Zeb, you're going too fast. It's too big!"

"You said you wanted it done faster!" the Lasat growled irritably, brows furrowing as he leaned over Ezra. 

Ezra breathed a sigh of relief when Zeb finally removed the stinger from his hand. Zeb held the slender barb up with the tweezers so that Ezra could see what had been torturing him: an alien bug's natural weapon had been left in his palm, imbedded there and causing swelling and pain until Zeb had been ordered to hold him down and remove it. Not that he had needed to hold Ezra down. Ezra was used to discomfort and had squirmed very little, although his noises had been shrill to Zeb's sensitive ears.

Pressing a cooling pack to his hand to reduce the inflammation, Ezra leaned back in the chair and let out a breath he'd been holding for what seemed like minutes. The toxin the insect had released caused a lot of pain but did little damage. "Thank you," he sighed. 

Zeb closed the medical kit and placed it back in the cabinet. He wanted to kiss Ezra's forehead and ruffle his sweaty hair, but instead he said a hasty, "You're welcome," as Kanan walked in to check on them. 

"Everything okay in here?" he asked, observing Ezra whose face was pale except for a fever high in his cheeks. 

"I'm fine," his padawan offered with a steady smile. "It hurts, but I can handle it. I'm sure Zeb can hook me up with one of those pain killers and I'll hardly notice it."

Kanan pressed his hand to Ezra's forehead and his cheeks. "You'll have a fever for a day or two, but there won't be lasting side effects. No training for the rest of week."

"No, I'm fine! I really am!" Ezra stood, but he got quickly dizzy and had to retake his seat. "I mean, I will be in the morning."

Kanan chuckled and patted Ezra's shoulder affectionately. "Just get some rest. And from now on, be careful, especially when on alien planets. I told you to watch out for bugs."

"There were bugs everywhere. A little more specific next time, okay?" Ezra was pouting, narrowing his eyes and subconsciously pushing out his lower lip. He glanced up at his master, feeling both comforted by the man's presence and ashamed of himself for not listening more carefully to Kanan's warnings. 

"Keep an eye on him tonight, Zeb. Shouldn't be anything to worry about, though."

Zeb grumbled moodily and watched the Jedi leave. It appeared that he wanted to say something to Ezra, his mouth opening, but then he changed his mind and instead handed his patient the bottle of pills and stormed out of the room behind Kanan. Ezra blinked after the Lasat, confused by his emotional display. Sometimes his striped companion became edgy for unknown reasons and Ezra tried not to concern himself as he swallowed a pill and grabbed a fresh gel pack. As long as he leaned against the wall, he walked well enough by himself to reach his room without incident.

"Zeb?" he called when the door opened, but his friend wasn't there. Ezra frowned and laid in his roommate's bed. He didn't think he could climb the ladder at the moment, and he liked the familiar scent of Zeb's pillow, even if it wasn't the freshest smell in the galaxy. He'd gotten quite used to it since he and the Lasat had developed their physical relationship a month ago. He spent as much time on Zeb's level of the bunk as he did his own these days. The pain medicine started to work its magic on his nervous system and Ezra nuzzled sleepily into the firm pillow, curling up on his side and falling quickly into a deep sleep.

When Ezra woke a few hours later, he first noticed that he wasn't alone in the bed, Zeb's wide back pressed against his own. Rolling over, Ezra propped himself on an elbow and trailed a hand down the Lasat's chest. It was dark in the room, but he knew every stripe that his fingers touched as he stroked the smooth, hairless skin.

"You should be resting," Zeb said suddenly, closing his large hand over Ezra's to still it. 

"I am resting." Ezra kissed Zeb's shoulder. "It's just a sting. I keep telling everyone that I'll be fine. What's up with you anyway?" 

Zeb's shoulders went stiff and he sighed hesitantly. "I should have helped you into bed earlier. Kanan told me to take care of you."

"No, before that. You were all pissed off about something."

"It's nothing."

"Zeeeeb..."

"I said it's nothing," he growled lowly.

Ezra punched Zeb in the arm with his good hand. "The truth."

"You forget about me when Kanan is around," he snapped.

Things got awkwardly silent for too many seconds. Ezra mulled it over in his mind, and then he suddenly grinned, tugging on Zeb until the Lasat rolled onto his back. 

"So you're jealous of Kanan."

"No! It's not like that," he lied, trying to gently dislodge the boy who was in the process of straddling him.

"It's cute." Ezra had no strength to play fight with Zeb so he laid down beside him instead. "Unexpected too."

"I'm not jealous!" 

"Mhm." 

"Ezra," he rumbled warningly. 

"This is our first time laying in bed together," Ezra said, changing the subject. 

"I'm only letting you because you're sick and I don't like your bed." 

Ezra moved his lips to the Lasat's sensitive ear and blew on it. He felt Zeb shudder and started to kiss it. "Or maybe you like me," he whispered.

Zeb grumbled a few curses. "Or maybe I just pity you."

"Pity is fine as long as it involves pity sex."

"Sex, huh? Even with a fever you still wanna have sex?"

Ezra's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he could see a shadow of Zeb's expression. The Lasat was smirking, which was a good sign. "Yeah. Even more so with a fever."

"How about I pity you and do all the work myself?" Zeb said in that deep, husky voice he used that made Ezra melt. 

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ezra sat up, only slightly lightheaded now, and took off his shirt. He barely had it over his head before Zeb's mouth was on his throat and chest, covering him in kisses and swipes of wet tongue. Ezra made a soft, quiet noise when the Lasat sucked his nipples into small, hard peaks, causing delicious tremors to move down his spine. He'd learned to control his noises no matter how good Zeb was at making him want to cry out with passion. Zeb gently nudged him onto his back and Ezra stretched his arms over his head so the Lasat could freely do what he wanted.

"Your skin is burning," Zeb observed, and he leaned over to take a cooling pack off the nightstand, activating it with a small shake and pressing it to Ezra's cheek, guiding it down the boy's neck as his mouth went even lower.

Ezra shivered at the sensation of cold and hot, his breath starting to shudder. "Don't tease me tonight," he begged. His cock was hard and dripping already despite the painful throb that was starting back in his hand and making its way up his arm. 

A muffled purr was all Ezra got in return as Zeb nuzzled him over his pants. The Lasat easily opened them with the flick of a claw and his tongue was there in an instant, licking him from his balls to the very tip in one long stripe. Ezra had to turn his head to the side and bite his arm to keep from gasping loudly. Zeb was moving the frigid bundle over the boy's chest and belly as his warm mouth enveloped Ezra's cock, taking him to the hilt. 

"Mmh, Zeb," he whispered harshly, lifting his hips only to have the Lasat push them back down. 

"Stop your squirmin'," Zeb demanded as he came up for a breath, his wide tongue making a circle around the tip. 

Ezra groaned, a sound of desperation. "That's asking for.. ahhh... too much."

A raspy laugh from the alien and then he was taking Ezra between his lips again, moving them up and down the saliva-slicked length. Ezra choked back a moan, instead eliciting a strangled grunt just before he came. This time Zeb didn't stop him from canting his hips upward in an eager display but instead sucked him harder, swallowing everything the human had to offer. Ezra laid shaking and panting as Zeb licked him clean of anything that may have spilled. The Lasat placed the icy pack on Ezra's forehead and let it rest there, then moved up beside him on the bed. 

It was a few moments before Ezra could speak again. "Always love it when you do that," he murmured. "When are you going to let me do it to you?" Even though Ezra had all but begged, Zeb wouldn't let him give the same attentions. 

"Someday."

"Right now?"

"No."

"Why?" 

Zeb combed his beard with his nails and decided he would finally tell Ezra the truth. "Because once you've done that, there is only one more step to take. And I don't think you're ready."

"What do you mean, 'one more step'?" 

"Intercourse comes next."

"So?" Ezra stroked his hand down the Lasat's patterned torso. "Are you afraid I'm not going to be satisfied with handjobs and blowjobs, and that I'll pressure you?"

"No. I'm afraid that I'll pressure you." 

Ezra nodded, remaining silent as he thought about it. Finally he leaned down and kissed his best friend. "I started doing these things with you because I trust you, and I still do. I want to give you a blowjob. And I do eventually want... more." 

"You do?" This seemed to surprise Zeb.

"Yeah of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm not... human. Or even humanlike."

"Zeb, you worry way too much about things that don't matter." He smiled and set the ice pack aside so he could lean over the Lasat. "Tonight, I am going to suck you off."

"Fine." The Lasat finally relented. 

"Good."

Ezra tried to pretend he wasn't nervous, but he'd never done anything like this before. He'd sucked Zeb's fingers as they jerked each other off and that was as close as he'd come. Telling himself that he'd been wanting to do this for a long time, Ezra turned on the dim bedside light so he could see everything, not wanting to have a blind experience. Zeb was on his back and Ezra was on his side, leaning over the Lasat. He asked Zeb to take off his pants and he did, kicking them to the foot of the bed.

"I still think you're hotter naked," Ezra complimented. Even only half hard, Zeb was impressive, and Ezra stroked him to a full erection, knowing exactly how to touch him now. 

"You don't have to take it in your mouth right away," Zeb said, going into instruction mode. 

Ezra nodded and continued to work Zeb with his fist. He didn't expect Zeb's cock to taste any different than the skin on the rest of his body, but somehow it did, and Ezra curiously stroked his tongue along the base of Zeb's thick length. His tongue must have seemed so small when compared to a Lasat's, but Ezra tried to ignore the prospect of not being able to compare to Zeb's past bedmates. 

"Mmm, lick higher."

Ezra did so and was given a satisfied purr in response. His tongue trailed over the skin where Zeb's stripes faded to pale purple flesh and the Lasat groaned with pleasure. This encouraged Ezra to press his teeth in just slightly, giving Zeb a little bite just underneath the crown.

"Karabast," he growled. "More of that."

Ezra placed gentle bites all the way back down to the base, feeling the Lasat's column pulse after each one, and then he licked his way back up, running his tongue over the tip and gathering precum on his tongue. It didn't taste bad at all and Ezra gradually took the head of Zeb's dick in his mouth, sucking it hard, remembering that he liked things rough. 

"A little teeth. Humans don't like using teeth but we Lasat do. Not too much Ezra, it's okay to take it slow. We can work on.. mmm... deep throating it... ahhh.. later." 

Wanting to impress, Ezra took as much of Zeb's cock in his mouth as he could, choking a bit when it hit the back of his throat. He came up for a breath of air and repeated the motion until he was used to it, letting his teeth scrape against the fleshy tip with every descent. Ezra felt somewhat embarrassed by the wet, slurping sounds his mouth was making, but they really couldn't be helped. 

Zeb threaded his fingers through Ezra's thick, dark hair, but he didn't push him down. He watched as the padawan's tiny human mouth closed over him and even though he couldn't take much, it was more than enough for Zeb. Ezra's saliva was dripping down his shaft and Zeb couldn't help but groan when the boy started stroking in his fist what he couldn't fit into his mouth. Ezra was a quick study, sucking hard and scraping with his teeth, even moaning softly to show he was really enjoying himself. 

"Ezra, pull back," Zeb warned, tightening his fingers in the boy's hair.

Ezra shook his head and continued to suck and stroke, feeling the Lasat's dick get even harder and bigger like it did just before he came, and he readied himself for it. Despite knowing what was coming, Ezra was still surprised by how powerfully Zeb came, the shots squirting heavily against the back of his throat and cum quickly filling his mouth. Yet he didn't stop even for a second, choking and recovering. The Lasat's spending dribbled down his shaft from the corners of Ezra's lips and only after the very last spurt did the human release him.

Ezra laid down beside Zeb and swallowed, then licked his lips and laid there, staring at the bunk above them. 

"Now I wish I hadn't held out for so long. That was amazing." He felt sluggish and satisfied. "Are you alright?"

As if in a daze, Ezra nodded. "It was hot. I'm so hard from doing that to you." Ezra's pants were still open, and he was indeed hard. "If my other hand didn't hurt so much I would have gotten myself off too."

Zeb wrapped an arm around Ezra and pulled him close. "I'll take care of it for you," he purred, gripping Ezra's cock and stroking him hard and fast, bringing him to a quick orgasm. 

When it was all over and they both laid satisfied, Ezra nuzzled into Zeb's shoulder. "Does this mean I get pity cuddles too?"

"No." Zeb slid Ezra close against his side. "You get cuddles because I like you."

That made the boy smile and he threw an arm over the Lasat's chest, feeling his heart beat against it. His leg moved over Zeb's thigh and only when he was completely and tightly against him did he settle. "Goodnight," he sighed. 

Zeb grinned. "Goodnight." He waited until Ezra had fallen asleep and placed the cold pack to the back of the boy's neck. Ezra shivered and cuddled into his side, but he didn't wake up, feeling comforted by it as Zeb took care of him.


End file.
